Rainbow Rocks: El Poder del Amor
by Pegasister Del Corazon
Summary: Meses despúes, Las Sirenas vuelven con mas poder para Tomar Toda Equestria. Entonces las Mane deciden llamar a su amiga pony para que vuelva a ayudarlas, pero no sabían era que, Por Error, una pony de pelo Multicolor iría por ella... En esta aventura Rainbow Dash ará lo posible para ayudarlas con el poder del Amor verdadero. !Nueva Historia! SoarinDash !Volvio Pegy! :D
1. Nueva Ayuda

**Hola Leshugas :3 ¿No me tarde Mucho o si? o.O XD**

 **!Volvi Para atacarlos con mis sensuales Fics :D! Como shea Cof Cof xD Em me demore mucho D: pero voy a recompensarlos porque aré esta nueva Historia basada en una "Secuela" de Rainbow Rocks (Espero que les guste ewe xD) !Se me pego el ewe NOOO! D:**

 **Estoy ansiosa en unos dias 1 de Junio es !Mi Cumpleaños! YAY Pegasister cumple 13 yayayayyayayayay (Soy pequeña lel xD)**

 **Vayamos con la historia...**

 **MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos Fics para Divertir.**

 ** _RAINBOW ROCKS: EL PODER DEL AMOR:_**

Era una típica mañana en Equestria.. Todos estaban en la escuela Secundaria Canterlot High... Nuestras Portadoras de La Armonía estaban desayunando en la cafetería y charlaban de lo que ocurrió desde que Adagio, Aria y la Fanática de Los Tacos (Sonata XD) Se fueron..

Applejack: Desde que se fueron esta escuela quedó mejor..

Rarity: Si.. ahora estoy mas calmada que nunca.. Una dama siempre debe calmarse porque si no no es una gran dama.- Dice elegantemente.

Derrepente, Rainbow Dash Aparece corriendo emocionada hacia las chicas haciendo que sin querer le tire el Jugo de Uvas a el cabello de Rarity.

Rarity: !RAINBOW PEGY DASH! !COMO TE ATREVES! !MI LINDA MELENA ARRUINADA! !TE MATARÉ!- Dice Enojadísima Como hombre..

Pinkie: Hombre a la Vista..- Dice riendose apuntando a Rarity.

Rainbow: Ups! Lo siento amiga, como sea.. !IRÉ DE VIAJE!.- Dice emocionada saltando igual que Pinkie.

Fluttershy: Yay.- Dice susurrando.

Pinkie: Felicidades amiga... ¿Donde?

Applejack: ¿Donde irás?.- Dice curiosa la vaquera.

Rainbow: !A Madrid! !En ESPAÑA!..- Dice emocionada.

Rarity: !Que! !Querida pero es demasiado Lejos eso! !Es por mucho tiempo encima!.- Dice algo triste..

Fluttershy: Yay..- Dice trizte susurrando la tímida chica.

Rainbow: Lo sé.. pero es una gran oportunidad.. y tal vez la única en toda mi vida.- Dice Trizte..

Applejack: Es feo que te alejes pero es tu sueño y siempre te apoyaré, en las buenas y en las malas... v Rainbow quiero verte triunfar feliz amiga.- Dice con una Sonrisa (Smileee :D xD)

Pinkie: Yo igual..Tal vez te encuentres a un lindo chico..

Rainbow: Eso me hace recordar a Soarin.. el es INSORPORTABLE.

Rarity: Querida tal vez sea buena persona..-Dice Picaramente Mientras todas empiezan a reirse a carcajadas.

Fluttershy: Bueno.. saven.. esto es muy lindo, desde que se fueron esas sirenas todo es feliz.

Derrepente de escucho la voz de la Directoria Celestia:

 _Se necesita la presencia de nuestras Portadoras de La Armonía urgentemente en mi Oficina.. Desde ya gracias Directoria Celestia._

Minutos Después:

Estaban las chicas en la oficina..

Applejack: ¿Que pasa celestia?.- Dice preocupada.

Celestia: Hola niñas, verán, desde que llegó Twilight Sparkel a Canterlot High juntas con su amistad han salvado la escuela en dos oportunidades... Pero Las Sirenas han vuelto para gobernar todo el mundo.

Pinkie: !QUE! !COMO!.- Dice desesperada.

Celestia: Lo sé, es horrible pero quiero pedirles que si nos pueden ayudar.

Luna: Necesitamos que Sunset Shimmer envié un mensaje a la Princesa Twilight para que vuelva y juntas todas ustedes salven a toda Equestria.

Rainbow: Si claro que lo aremos..- Dice decidida.

Rarity: Pero Dashie.. como aras Si te debes ir..

Fluttershy: Tiene razón.

Celestia: Tiene razón Rarity, pero no interrumpiremos el viaje de Dash, De seguro la princesa sabrá que hacer , se los aseguro.- Dice decidida al igual que su Hermana Luna.

Luna: Les tenemos toda la fe para ustedes salvadoras.

Applejack: No se preocupen Directora, Subdirectora ... Nunca las vamos a Defraudar.. con todo nuestro corazón y la honestidad.- Dice mientras todas se retiran como heroínas (lel XD)

Ese Mismo dia, todas fueron a la casa de Rainbow Dash, Se iban a despedir para poder irse..

Rainbow: Las extrañaré a todas amigas.- Dice entré lágrimas mientras empaca todo en el taxi.

Pinkie: !ADIOOOOOS RAINBOW DASH NO TE OLVIDES DE ESCRIBIIIIIIR!.- Grita mientras se va Rainbow a Madrid.

Fluttershy: La extrañaré.- Dice entre Lágrimas.- Como sea escribamosle la nota.

Rarity: Sunset fue muy amable y nos prestó su libro..- Dice mientras lo abre y agarra una lapicera.

Applejack: Empieza Rarity..-

Rarity escribe...

 _Querida princesa Twilight..._

EN OTRO MUNDO (EL MUNDO PONY):

Estaban las verdaderas mane comiendo hasta que..

Pinkie: !Twilight tu libro!.- Dice pinkie señalando el libro con su casco.

Twilight: A ver..- Dice mientras lo acerca y lo abre..- Wow... Dice... "Querida Princesa Twilight.. Necesitamos tu ayuda en las escuela, las sirenas han vuelto.." De: Toda tus amigas de Canterlot.

Fluttershy: Oh no.. Las sirenas..

Rainbow: Es injusto.. Twilight..Tal vez pueda..- Dice distraida.

Twilight: No Dash, Solo yo puedo ir a ese mundo.- Dice decidida.

Rainbow: Pero Twilight... !SIEMPRE VAS TU!.-Dice Furiosa.

Applejack: Calla Dash, ella es la genio.- Dice feliz.

Twilight: !Oye no soy cerebrito!.- Dice enojada..- Como sea, encenderé el portal.- Dice mientras actua su magia..

Spike: ¿Podría acompañarte...?

Twilght: me gustaría, pero ahora solo 1 persona puede ir, lo siento Spike.

Spike: Oh.. esta bien.- Dice apenado.

Pinkie: Antes de que te vayas... cenemos algo.- Dice Pinkie Mientras prepara un pastel.

Twilight lanza una sonrisa y la obedece como todas menos Dash.

Rainbow: ¿Que abra en ese mundo?.. Tal vez deba i... !NO NO LO ARE!.- Dice con deseos.. Mientras acerca un casco al portal y lo mira ... pero de golpe su cuerpo se lanza hacia el portal..

Twilight: !RAINBOW DASH NOOOOOOOOOOO!.- Dice preocupada.. pero era demasiado tarde.. el portar se cerro y se apagó.

 **Este fue el cap de hoy... Les Gusto? ewe Habrá SoarinDash no se preocupen.. quiero que sea 1 de junio YAY..**

 **Saludos a todos.. Les deseo lo mejor !Hasta el proximo cap!**

 **Comenten su bebida favorita Coca yay :3**

 **Saludos Pegasister (Pegy ewe XD)**


	2. Otra Pony para Salvarnos

**Holaaaa 3 Soy pegy y apuesto a que estas nervioso por tu pais y la copa america XD XD XD**

 **Jejeje, Perdón por demorarme mucho pero tuve muchos problemas :( Además estoy castigada y me escondo para actualizar amigos JOJOJO Mala? XD**

 **Vayamos rapido con el Cap antes de que me descubran.. MLP NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO ESTOS FICS PARA DIVERTIR.**

 **Capitulo 2:**

Un apagón..

Rainbow Dash despertó, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y entonces empezó a pensar y hablar con su conciencia XD.

Rainbow: _Auuch... que es.. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Acaso este es el gran mundo de Twilight?.. Que rayos es... !QUE! QUE LE PASÓ A MI CASCO! !SE CORTO EN MUCHAS PARTES! Pero... !QUE Y MIS PATAS...! !Y MIS ALAS... ! Acaso es que...- Se miró en el reflejo del portal.. NO PUEDE NO PUEDEEEEEE..._

 _Rainbow:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-_ Dice sorprendida...

Rainbow empieza a verse, se ve las piernas y tenía una falda con ropa, cosa que ella nunca usaba ropa.

Rainbow: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que-que es este lugar?- Dice nerviosa Dashie...- Necesito ayuda...- Dice mientras ve como una chica de pelo esponjado y rosa pasa saltando cantando una linda melodía.- !OYE TU NIÑA!.- Dice mientras ve que ella se voltea..-¿Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: Dashie! No era que estabas en MADRID!?.- Decía alegre mientras la abraza.

Rainbow: ¿Ma-ma que!? Que es eso...?-Pregunta dudando..

Pinkie: WOOOO ACASO SERA .. ¿TU ERES? YAY !VEN CONMIGO!.- Dice mientras toma a Dash de la mano y la lleva.

Rainbow: Auch !Cuidado! !BASTA!.- Decía enojada.

En eso Pinkie se acerca a todas las mane mientras tira a Dash al piso como si fuera una mascota.

Rarity: !Rainbow ! !HAS VUELVO!.- Dice mientras la abrazan todas..

Rainbow: Auch..- Decía quejandose..- Rarity... ¿Applejack? .. ¿Fluttershy? ¿Sunset?.- Decía a punto de desmayarse.

Pinkie: No es La original.. es la del mundo de Twilight.

Rainbow se levanta.- Aunch.. pero ¿Como sabes eso?.

Pinkie: lo presentí..- Decía feliz.

Fluttershy: Como sea, pobresita, debemos enseñarte todo acerca de esto.. Esto es Canterlot High nuestra gran escuela.-

Rainbow: ¿Escuela?.. Uh que horrible.- Decia enojada.

Rarity: Incluso piensa como la Rainbow Dash de nuestro Mundo.- Dice la elegante chica mientras todas empezaban a reir, pero Dash no entendia nada.

Minutos despues:

Pinkie pie: Este es el salón de Matemáticas..- Decía Mientras rainbow veia.- ¿Sabes bieeeen que son las matematicas Dashie?.- Pregunta curiosa.

Rainbow: Pinkie no soy boba se muy bien que son las Matemáticas...- Decía seria.- Gracias por guiarme.. caminare un poco a solar chicas.

Todas: !SUERTE RAINBOW!.- Decían todas mientras iban a sus clases.

Rainbow: Muy bien.. se supone que ahora tengo clases de Ciencias... ¿Donde esta el lugar?.- Decía distraida sin mirar... Y en eso choco con una persona.

Rainbow: !AUCH!.- Decía enojada en el suelo.- !FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!

Soarin: Oh, lo siento Rainbow.- Decía con una sonrisa.- Rainbow lo vio y se acordo de el... donde ella venía era el apuesto wonderbolt, ese pegaso que bailo con ella en la Gran Gala del Galope, el Pony ideal para ella Rainbow estaba enamorada de Soarin desde que se mudó a Ponyville.

Ranbow: Jejeje.. ¿Soarin? Lo-lo siento jejej...- Decia sonrojada y nerviosa.- No te miré , es decir si te miro ahora y todo pero cuando caminaba.. bueno ya saves.- Decía colorada.

Soarin: Wow en donde ibas..?.- Preguntaba curioso.

Rainbow: Ahora tengo Ciencias.- Decia mirandolo.

Soarin: Cool, yo igual, tal vez podamos sentarnos juntos si-si tu quieres.- Decia sonrojado (Flor diría: Hay amor en el aireeee y yo : BASTA DE VIOLETTA D: XD)

Rainbow: Jejeje claro.. Vamos Am.. Digo Soarin...- Decía mientras pensaba mejor, en eso Soarin toma de la mano de dash, ambos se sonrojan a nivel Tomate 100% A nivel salchica ultra caliente (UNA SALCHIPAPA XD XD XDDDDDDDD)

Era Raro para Soarin, al Parecer la antigua Rainbow Dash no lo quería, siempre lo ignoraba y lo maltrataba, el se había enamorado de hace hace Mucho tiempo desde prescolar (LOL XD)

Pero al aprecer esta Dashie cambiada (En realidad la del mundo Pony) Le gustaba, era como si fueran Novios de una vez.

Rainbow: Creo que esta es la clase de Ciencias...- Dice Trizte.

Soarin: Odio ciencias... Le are unos chistes a la maestra.- Decía riendo.

Rainbow: Jajajajja yo igual, lo podemos hacer los dos .- Decían mientras ambos se miraban y al final ambos..

Ambos: MUAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA.- Con un risa Malévola mientras había Rayos de fondo xD.

 **Este fue el cap de hoy :D Perdon lo se, es corto D: xD xd**

 **Gracias a todos ustedes por desearme feliz cumpleaños que fue el 1 de junio, ya muchos me felicitaron desde Facebook , desde FanFiction y hasta en la vida real Obio XD**

 **Estoy ansiosa Argentina jugara con Jamaica por la copa america :D VAMOS ARGENTINA LOCO :3 XD Asi me pongo al ver un partido.**

 **Comenta de que País eres :) Yo de Argentin Tambien quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en un Comic llamado "Solamente vos" No es el del fic es otro pero HUMANIZADO y de SoarinDash, con una amiga de mi cole Lisa estamos planeando hacer el comic para que sea publicado como digamos un Manga de Fanfics de SoarinDash, pero es mucho trabajo u.U**

 **Se despide su amiga Pegy 3 :D**

 **Un saludo a Todos ustedes kawaiis :3 Un saludo a Yesi y Ximena Mis Hijas :3 (De facebook obio tengo 13 años no son hijas paridas de mi No malpiensen XD) Y a mi novio (El es mi novio de la vida real ewe)Valentin Un saludo conejo clopero, te amo 3 El miercoles cumplimos 3 meses de noviasgo Yay xD**

 **Saludos dejen reviens o como se escriba xD Un saludo a todos ustedes LOS AMO MUSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	3. Martes de Tacos

**Hola Everpony! xD Soy yo Pegy :D ¿Como estan? !Espero que re bien! :D Estoy sola en casa asi que aprovecho a hacer los fics JEJEJE Soy maleducada?! O.o**

 **Bueno sorry por demorarme pero estoy castigada por 10 meses y no pude si no fuera desovediente los hagp esperar pero naa xD**

 **MLP NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO ESTOS FICS PAEA DIVERTIR.**

Ese mismo dia xD:

La maestra estaba pasando lista en la secundaria Canterlot:

Maestra: Derpry.

Derpry: !MUFFIN!.- Dice alocada la adolecente.

Maestra: Eso es un Presente. Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Desafortunadamente aqui vieja.- Decia dash mientras escondia su risa.

Soarin: Buena esa dash.

Maestra: Agh !Que desubicada!.

Rainbow: No soy Desubicada por si lo ve estoy ubicasa en mi silla.- Dice seria

Maestra: AUN MAS DESUBICADA. Como sea no voy a estar con usted señorita dash RENUNCIO.

Twilight: !Que! Como! !SIN MAESTRA NO SABRE QUE ES LA RAIZ CUBICA SIN LA MAESTRA NO TENDRE LAS TARDES DE TE PARA QUE ME DE CONSEJO SOBRE COMO CONQUISTAR A FLASH SENTRY EL CHICO MAS LINDO DE LA ESCUELA Y MIS SUEÑOS MORIRAN!- Decia loca Twi.

Soarin: !TE GUSTA FLASH!.- Decia sorprendido Soarin

Twilight: Y a ti Dash.

En eso rainbow se sonroja y a la vez estaba Shokeadaa.

Derpry: Y YO AMO A LOS MUFFINS!- Decia depry.- MUFIN MUFIN MUFIN..

Soarin: Ahg puede ser que se calle.- Decia aturdido Flash.

Pinkie: Dejamelo a mi.- Decia mientras agarraba una tiza y dibujo un Muffin gigante en la pizarra.- Hey derpry MIRA UN MUFFIN GIFANTE.

Derpry: !MUFFIN!. Decia mientras corria hacia el y en eso Puf! Choco y se desmayo.

Rainbow: Llamare a la enfermera.- Decia mientras tenia retumbando sobre su cabeza la palabra Soarin.

En otro Lugar Lejano muy lejano xDD:

Adagio: AGH! ESTUBIMOS TAN CERCA DE LOGRAR LA MAGIA DE EQUESTRIA.

Aria: Adagio ya renuncia a eso. Ven Hoy cocina Sonata dice que nos ara "Su plato dorado".- Decia nada sorprendida la adolecente morada.

Sonata: Chicas.. Ya esta el almuerzo.

Adagio: mm... que sera Ya me lo imagino son tacos.- Decia desanimada.

Sonata: No.. Dice mientras pone el plato en la mesa !SON TACOOOOS!.- Gritaba alegre.

Aria: Pero por que tacos.

Sonata: Es martes !ES MARTES DE TACOS!

Aria: Agh desde que dijo esa frase no la deja nunca.

Sonata: Es porque esa frase me hace feliz y muy sensual.- Dice mientras agarra un taco.

En la Escuela:

Rarity: Rainbow del otro mundo em.. donde dormiras querida.- Dudaba Rarity.

Rainbow: En la biblioteca Twilight me conto un dia que ella junto a Spike durmieron ahi la primera vez que vinieron.

Applejack: Estas...-Dudaba

Rainbow: Claro que estoy segura. Como dea adios.- Decia mientras entraba la escuela.

En la biblioteca:

Rainbow: Es casi como una pesadilla para mi.- Decia dash mientras miraba los libros.- Ahora se por que Twilight decia que era su paraiso. Como sea es hora de dormir. Mañana tendre un largo dia con Soarin.. espera no dash no sera con las Sirenas.- Dijo mientras se acostaba muy pensativa.

 **BIEN ES EL CAP DE HOY Seguro que se preguntaran como es que hay una twi aca? Es la twi verdadera este mundo jeje. un saludo a todos amigos perdon por la demora pero ESTOY CASTIGADA XD**

 **LOS AMOOOOOO**

 **PEGY**


	4. El Sueño

HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAA **Silo se, me re extrañaron ¿Verdad? Okno xD**

 **Bueno, primero un saludo a mis amigas que cumplimos años de amistad. TAmbien a mi mapsppupslmfmqash FLor (Si me acorde eee xD)**

 **Estube en la secundaria con Examenes D: Pero me sacaron el Castigo YAAAAAY! Eso significa que ya no esperaran tanto y podre actualizar como siempre ;D Ademas las que tenia bajas las subi y estan todas aprovadas YAAAAAAAYYY DOBLE YAAAAY XD Bueno, Vayamos con el Cap.**

 **MLP NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTOS FICS PARA DIVERTIR.**

 **Cap´itulo:**

Rainbow: !No ganaran sirenas!.- Exclamaba Rainbow Furiosa.

Adagio: ¿Como? Si ya ganamos. Chicas, es hora.

Sonata: !VIVAAA ES HORA DEL PONCHE DE FRUTAS!.- Decia mientras agarraba el ponche.

Aria: Deja el Ponche.- Dijo mientras tiraba el ponche.

Sonata: Tu nunca le agradaras a un buen ponche.- Dijo molesta.

EN eso las sirenas empezaron a cantar. Rainbow trataba de sostenerse pero no puede.

Rainbow: !Yo... yooo... no-no puedo!- decia rendida y dejadose ganar por las sirenas.

Adagio: !GANAMOS! !GANAMOS!- Gritaba gloriosa.

Rainbow cayo.. sentia que su mundo se venia para abajo..- No... puedo- fueron sus ultimas palabras al caer... En eso ella cayo.. Pero enseguida vio una luz, alguien que se le acercaba con alas inmenzas. Esas alas ya las vio antes.

: !Rainbow! !RAibow! No te rindas!- Gritaba esa persona desesperada.

Rainbow: ¿So-soarin? ¿Que haces aqui?.- decia sorprendida.

En eso Soarin le regalo una cadena en forma de corazon..

Soarin: !Usa el poder del amor! !TU PUEDES SOLO USA EL PODER DEL AMOR QUE HAY EN TU CORAZON!.

En eso una luz ocupo todo...

Rainbow: !SOARIN!- Decia rainbow mientras se levantaba desesperada, miro todo y estaba en la biblioteca, era de noche, estaba soñando pero.. ¿Con las sirenas, con soarin diciendo "usa el poder del amor .." y sonata y su tipico ponche de frutas? - Solo es algo normal,, aunque raro fue. Mejor ire a dormir denuevo.

Al dia siguiente:

Estaban Las mane en la cafeteria, incluyendo a rainbow dash. Rainbow estaba contandole a las chicas sobre su sueño de aquella noche, tal vez ellas sabrian que hacer.

Rarity: La verdad que si la twilight de tu mundo estaria aqui sabria que hacer.

Rainbow: Pero espera, aca hay otra twilight.- Dijo recordando.

Applejack: Pero caramelo, no es lo mismo. Veras la twilight de este mundo no nos conoce, ademas no somos tal unidas.

Rainbow: Cierto pero esa twilight es lista como la otra twilgiht.

Pinkie: !CON RAZON POR ESO SE LLAMA TWILIGHT DAAA!- Grito pinkie como siempre.

Rarity: Entonces no esperemos mas y vayamos con twilight, de este mundo.

Mas tarde:

Twilight estaba sentada almorzando en la cancha de futbol hasta que todas aparecieron.

Twilight: ¿hola, no las conosco quienes son?

Rainbow: twilight, !SEREMOS TUS FUTURAS AMIGAS!- Gritaba gloriosa.

En Ponyville:

Flutterhy: !RAINBOW!.- Decia entre lagrimas.

Twilight: !ay no! no no no no no. Esto es malo, es lo peor. Rainbow no sabra que hacer ahi.

Applejack: Mas con las sirenas.

Pinkie: Tal vez debamos ir con ella. A buscarla..

Twilight: !pinkie eres una genio!.- DIjo mientras empezo a armar el portal..

Con las Mane en Canterlot HIgh:

Twilight: ¿Amigas? No gracias, yo nunca tube amigas.-

Rainbow: Nunca es tarde para comenzar.

Twilight: ALgo me dice que buscas algo mas que solo una simple amistad.- Dijo seria.

PInkie: !EERREEES ADIVINAAAA!

Todas: !PINKIE!

RAinbow: Agh esta bien, escucha ya debes saver lo de las portadoras de la armonia y todo eso de las sirenas y el arcoiris.

Twilight: Aja.. pero..

Rainbow: Pero tube un sueño raro y..

Twilight: !QUE!- Decia sorprendida.- Escucha Rainbow: Estas en el tiempo en que debes luchar contra las sirenas y eso, y es probable que sueñes cosas raras, dicen que si soñas cosas se hacen realidad de a poco, ya sea re

ect.

Rainbow: ¿que mas?

Twilight: Debo irme. Mañana hablaremos como buenas amigas que somos y seremos.- Dijo en eso se fue.

Todas: !AMIGAS!

Mas tarde:

Rainbow caminaba hasta que..

Soarin: Ejem.. Rainbow.- Decia mientras iba a ella.

Rainbow: Emm hola soarin.- Dijo mientras miraba lo que tenia en su mano- ¿Y eso?

Soarin: Es para ti... usalo cuando duermas, espero que te guste.

Rainbow: Sea lo que sea se que sera muy hermoso.- me ire adios..

SOarin: Espera.- Dijo mientras tomo de su cintura y chocharon, ambos estaban frente a frente mirandose...- Descansa.- Dice muy rojo.

Rainbow: LO-lo are...- dice roja mientra se despide y se va.

Pasaron las horas y rainbow se acosto, pero quiso dormir con lo que le regalo soarin, en eso lo abri y..

Rainbow: ¿Es...?- DIce mientras agarra y era un collar con forma de corazon dorado. En eso recordo..

flashback:

Soarin: !USA EL PODER DEL AMOR!

Twilight: Dicen que lo que sueñas se hace realidad, ya sea regalo ect...

Fin del Flashback.

Rainbow penso y...

Rainbow: Lo quiero lo amo... lo deseo.

 **Y ESE FUE EL CAP DE HOY!**

 **Lo pense y yay se me ocurrio aunque eso significa que si sirvio ver animes romanticos :3 xD**

 **Paris: YA tengo instagram CONFIRMADISIMOOO! ES pegasisterdelcorazon, buscame o sino Pegy y dos estrellas. Buscame pliiis XD**

 **Un saludo a mis amigas! las amooo tkm**

 **Pregunta del dia: COMENTA TU REGALO FAVORITO QUE RECIBISTE EN UN MOMENTO DE TU VIDA.**

 **A mi todos, porque no importa si es caro o varato, para mi es mucho l oque tengo porque el cariño que alguien lo da para otra persona no esta en una tienda xd**

 **CHauuuulos amooooo !**


	5. SONATA? XD

**Holaaa! Como están? Espero que bien, sory si me retrase ㈸1 pero tenia cosas de hacer y ya saben mi vida xD, además no tenia inspiración pero acá toy devuelta viví xD**

 **MLP no me pertenece ,solo hago estos fics para diveritir**

Rainbow dash estaba en la clase de ciencias, pensando como aria con las sirenas, igual pensaba en muchas cosas como soarin, sus amigas del otro mundo y sobre su hogar. Se sentía muy confundida pero todo empezo a cambiar.

Sonata: !HOLA RAINBOW DAS...

Rainbow: ¿Que haces tu aquí?.- Dice enojada mientras se tira contra ella.

Sonata: !PARA VENGO EN PAZ!- decía gritando.

Rainbow: EH? Como? No - no vas a atacarme..?- Pregunta rainbow mientras la levanta.

Sonata: no, mis hermanas me hacían eso ya cambie.-

Rainbow: ¿Pero como?- le pregunto dudando.

En ese momento entro las demás amigas.

Pinkie: !MIREN ES SONATA!- grito enojada.

Sonata: !No! !no! !no! !Pinkie.. He cambiad...!

Pinkie: !CALLA! Te tengo arrestada.

Applejack: Desde cuando pinkie dice eso...

Rainbow: !Alto! !Ella Prio!- Grita mientras levanta a Sonata.

PinkiE: !CIERTO ELLA CAMBIO!... ¿quien..?-Pregunto

Rainbow: !Ella! .- Dijo señalando a Sonata.

Rarity: Mmm... Es poco creíble pero si es verdad dinos

Sonata: Ok... Les contare.

5 Minutos después:

Rainbow: WOWOWOWOWEO.. A VER SI ENTENDI.. ¿Lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión y unirte con nosotras fue un sueño que tubiste que un taco te aconsejaba el buen camino?.

Sonata: No era un taco, era mi mascota Tacotin

Fluttershy: Uh...

Applejack: Es lo mas ridículo que oí hasta ahora.- Dice applejack quejándose.

Pinkie: Debemos estar con Sonata, se arrepintió y debemos apoyarla.- Dijo feliz pinkie.

Rainbow: Esta bien pero nos ayudaras con tus hermanas.

Sonata: Sip, lo prometo por el creador de los tacos.- Dijo firme y segura.

Rainbow: Ok...

Pinkie: Chicas tengo una gran idea... !VAYAMOS AL PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES!

Rainbow: Pinkie me encantaría pero debo hacer cosas.- Dice dash.

Flutrershy: Ven Rainbow, te esfuerzas mucho, es un descanso además es bueno divertirse y tal vez encontremos a Soarin.

Rainbow: !IRE A PREPARARME!- Dice Rainbow mientras corre y sale de la sala.

En el Parque:

Estaban las mane y Sonata , mientras pinkie compraba los boletos de la rueda de la fortuna Rainbow y sonata esperaban a ser atendida para comprar palomitas (o como de dice en mi país pochoclos xD)

Sonata: Uh Uh... Un. Chico lindo.- Dice sonata a rainbow mientras señala a Soarin.

Rainbow: Lo siento pero ya esta ocupado por esta chica.- Dice señalándose a si misma.

Sonata: uuuuhhh Hay olor a amor.- Dice cargando a Rainbow.

Rainbow: No lo se,creo que seremos solo amigos.- Dice apenada.

Sonata: No te preocupes todos saldra bien, ahora pidamos algo de comer.- Dice Sonata mientras se acerca a la caja.- Hola queremos unos...

Aria: SONATA! MENOS MAL QUE TE ENCONTRE.- Dice aria disfrazada de cajera .

Rainbow: !QUE HACES TU AQUI!- Dice furiosa

Sonata: No pienso volver a ese lugar, me tratan muy maal. Me lo aconsejo tacotin!

Aria: ¿No?Pues yo sere la que ría al final...- Dice mientras en eso se transforma en sirena.

Rainbow: No... Puede.. Ser..- Dice sorprendida.

Con las mane:

Applejack: ¿en donde estarán Rainbow y sonata ?

Rarity: Ya vendrán ten paciencia. Una buena dama tiene paciencia.- Dice mientras de pone maquillaje.

Pinkie: Yo digo que vayamos a jugar.. De seguro en este momento están disfrutando el mejor juego de todos.

Mientras:

Aria: !Hora de jugar!- Dice aria mientras empieza a lanzar rayos de fuego.

Rainbow: !SONATA CORRE!- Grita Rainbow

Sonata: !NO TE DEJARE!- Grita.

Rainbow: !SONATA VETE NO QUIERO VER QUE MI AMIGA DE HAGA DAÑO!- Grita dash.

Soanta: Espera... Me llamaste amiga.. Yo nunca tube una amiga ni fui una amiga.. Es- es ASOMBROSO!- Grita feliz mientras se eleva al cielo..- Siento.. Siento felicidad me siento ideal..- En eso sonata empieza a transformarce en una sirena blanca, con alas de mariposa xD .

Aria: ¿!QUE ES ESO!?- Grita.- !NO MI PODER!- Grita.

Sonata:La amistad es gloriosa aria, una vez que la conoces la amas ya que.. !LA AMISTAD ES .. MAGICA!- Grita por ultima vez mientras tira su poder en aria..

Rainbow: WTF!?.

En eso sonata vuelve a ser humana.. Aria desaparecio por completo.

Sonata: !Lo hice!- Grita feliz.

Rainbow: WTF!? QUE FUE ESO!?

Sonata: Te explicaré luego. Debemos ir con las chicas amiga.- Dice mientras toma a dash de la mano y se la lleva.

Rainbow:WTF..WTF...WTF!?

 **Y ese fue el cap de hoy! WTF XD**

 **En mi país son las 03:05 de la mañana y ni tengo sueño xD**

 **Otra cosa en el siguiente capitulo no sera un cap de este fic sera un cap en donde responderé las preguntas de facebook, instagram y fanficion así que hagan todas las preguntas que quieran preguntarme! XD**

 **Argentina y México 2-2 xD bueno me debo ir buenas noches los amo mucho y no olviden de comentar y hacer sus preguntas!**

 **By: P egy LOS AMOOO**


	6. Mauroz me dibujo O&O Preguntas Pegy

**!HOLAAAAAAAA A TODOOO EQUESTRIAAAAA! XD Bueno, este no es un capítulo es un contesta preguntas de Facebook, Instagram y Fanfiction. Probablemente no estarán todas ya que SON MUCHAS Pero en el próximo estarán xD.**

 **Facebook:**

MikusuyaxD: Holi! XD como te llamas..?

 **Los amo! Pegy**

 **LOS AMOO! PEGY**

 **LOS RE KIEROOOO! BY: Pegy.**

 **Juanita... La verdad es que me llamo juanita... .-. XD**

Carla Perez: Mandame un Saludo por favor!

 **Ok no fue una pregunta pero ya que estamos. *Poniéndose Traje de Reina* Yo le mando un gran saludo a Carla Perez, no por alguien sino por que ella me lo pidpidio**

Juniayay: Hola te re kiero. ¿Eres buena en Los Chistes? €-€

 **Ah la Verdad no lo se.. A les quiero contar que caminaba en la calle y habia un Otaku trizte y yo lo Anime.. TA RA TA :D**

Rodrigo: Hola Bueno aunque no me gusta el SoarinDash me gusta tu historia. ¿Que edad tienes? Pareces de 16 años pero con un humor de una de 14 XD.

 **Tengo 13 años.. Y AMA EL SOARINDASH ES PASION, ES VIDA ES COMIDA...! .. Okno no digo que me coma el SoarinDash .. SIGUIENTE!**

UnTalArlond: !Hola! Me recomiendas un anime..? GRACIAS.

 **Bueno ademas de ser pegasister soy Otaku y vi como mas de 200 animes. Si quieres Romance te recomiendo SAO , si quieres drama y romance Kotoura-san. Esos son los dos animes que mas ame xD**

GimenezXD: Hola Pegasister eres plana?

 **... Es necesario que lo conteste? .-.**

 **PREGUNTAS DE INSTAGRAM:**

Violetyna: una pregunta... ¿Pondras mi pregunta? !Por que eso seria genial :D!

 **Bienvenida... Ya estas en la Publicacion xD.**

Digiacomoeh: Eres de tener pechos...?

 **A VER que onda con esa preguntaaa ¿ACASO QUIEREN VIOLARME!? D':**

Fluttershyq: Lechuga?

 **... Buscas una lechuga?...xD**

CasteliYo: Holiwiis ¿Tienes Novio? Como se llama.. Como es... Donde vive..? *3*

 **Sip tengo Novio.. valentin xad (Conejo Clopero!? XD) Valentin .. Es Valentin xD ...!WOOOOOWOWOOO COMO DONDE VIVE!? ES DE ARGNETINA PERO POR SI ACASO NO TE DIRE LA CALLE Okno xD.**

Lore: Holaa aqui va mi pregunta: ¿Habra SoarinDash Sukulento xD?

 **QUE? Como dices eso soy una Santita nunca aria esas asque... A quien engaño obio :'3**

Lore: Cuantos Caos crees que hagas en el fic..?

 **No se Depende si tengo ideas o si no tengo pero menor de 30 te aseguró xD.**

Mauriciofas: Tienes Pechos? 7u7

 **DEJEN DE PREGUNTAR ESOOO *CORTANDOSE LAS VENAS XD***

FanFiction:

Quien es Tacotin?

 **Tacotin es el mejor amigo de Sonata, es un taco de Peluche. XD**

Diamasa: Pegyy te amooo .. Me adoptariasss? :3

 **Si no roncas mucho a la noche.. Bienvenido seaas :)**

Fabricio: Tienes Pechoos ? *-*

 **¿!POR QUE!? *SNIFF* BUAAAAAAA Este momento no puede ser peor. Tele: y Continuamos viendo PEPPA! Pegy: NOOOOOOOOO!**

Gimenabaka: Tienes Instagram? DIMELO

 **Es: Pegasisterdelcorazon , tengo uns foto de mi y mi mejor amiga flor en anime hecho por mauroz. ENSERIO SOY SUSINITY XD**

CamilaCapu: ¿Que hora es en tu país?

 **Son las 3 de la mañana y todo el mundo bailando.. Papapa bailando papapa bailando me di cuenta.. Okno son las 3.. De la mañana.**

Y ESAS FUERO LAS PREGUNTAS, SI TE QUEDASTE CON GANAS PREGUNTAME Y TE RESPONDOOO! Y POR ULTIMO LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA.

GatiBlack: Eres Pechugona.. O una tabla?

 **La P*** MADRE LA RE C***** DE LA ***** ME QUIERO MATAR BASTA DE ESA P*** PRRGUNTA.**

 **Tele: SEGUIREMOS VIENDO PEPPA.**

 **Pegy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	7. Aviso Permanente

**AVISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D**

 **Holi espero que esten bien soy Pegy :3 Bueno , este es un aviso.**

 **me retirare de Pero no esten mal !TENGO WATTPAD :O! xD Como mis amigas estan ahi y no quise quedarme sola fui ahi, ahi tengo Historias de SoarinDash, Flashlight y de una serie que amo que es Star VS Las fuerzas del mal (Soy Star ok nadie me la quita XD)**

 **La verdad es que nunca olvidare esta pagina, aca conoci a muchas personas muy especiales para mi, cuando entre a Fanfiction tenia solo apenas 10 años, 11 años a punto de cumplir , ahora tengo 13 años.**

 **Con Leslietendo no tengo mas problemas ya que pidio disculpas , fue un gran reto para mi, agradesco a todos que siempre comentaban mis historias, a los que se preocupaban por mi en mis temas que les contaba y a que sobre todo escucharan y se tomaran la molestia de ver mis fics.**

 **En Wattpad seguire esta Historia, la verdad es que estoy mas que agradecida con todos, Me quedare en (Me buscan)**

 **Si me buscan me llamo Pegasister del Corazon, mi foto de perfil es de Rainbow Dash y de protaba soy yo con mi mejor amiga en anime (Un dibujo que lo hzo Mauroz) Sino entren a mi Pagina de Facebook y ahi tengo el link :D**

 **Gracias, enserio, fanfiction estara por siempre en mi corazon. Nunca los voy a olvidar, aca hice mas que conocidos, aca hice amigos ... y mucho mas.**

 **Nunca abandonen sus sueños chicos, la verdad es que me cumplio el sueño de escribir mis ideas y que haya gente que lo lea, sabiendo de que les gusta y mucho.**

 **Los amo mucho, Nunca abandonen su sueño, este es mi adios permanente en , si quieren que lea un fic aqui lo leere con gusto, pero ahora escribire en . LOs amo enserio y prometo siempre visitar para leer aqui.**

 **!SOARINDASH POR SIEMPRE!**

 **Pegasister del Corazon.**


	8. Si, soy yo, Pegasister ¿No?

**Si, lo sé, es raro.**

Para lo que recuerdan, soy yo, Pegasister.

Literal, no sabía que aún existía esta página, estaba por jugar al lol y veo esto.

 **Me acordé de muchas cosas.**

Y es algo "turbio" ya que escribía estos fics a los 12 años. ¿Sabes algo querido lector/a?

Estoy por cumplir 15, _soy una adolecente._

Fue lindo volver, pero no para My little Pony, estos años cambíe, y mucho, y honestamente hice nuevos amigos, ya no sigo con mi novio, no se, hay cosas distintas de mi que no se si conocen o si al hacerlo les agradará.

Pero soy yo, estuve leyendo los fics, y la verdad es que no creí que a esa edad escribía con mucha imaginación, me pasó todo.

Conocí a las mejores personas que hoy en dia no escriben, conocí a nuevas, pero no deje de descubrir. Si seguís siendo de esos viejos lectores que leyó todo al principio, solo se decir Gracias.

Porque aunque no lo sepas, cuando tenía 12, estuviste para mí, hacías mucho, sos lo más.

Antes iba a 5to grado cuando escribía estos fics. Ahora voy a casi a 4to año de secundaría. Paso mucho, pero igual, nunca imaginé esto.

Y Si, soy yo, soy Pegasister, diferente, pero pegasister.

Si conoces de mi tal vez no te agrade, estoy re cambiada de gustos, no sé.

Si quieres, dilo, pregunta todo, lo que quieras, enserio, estoy asombrada de esto de los fics.

igual si no quieres, no importa, solo puedo decir gracias, gracias por todo.

Los amo.


End file.
